


Home in Barcelona

by DreamingOf4A



Series: A Javi and Yuzu story [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, barcelona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOf4A/pseuds/DreamingOf4A
Summary: "The joy of making it to the Grand Prix Final had quickly given way to panic.He wanted - he needed - to get back to Brian. And Javi.He’d missed Javi so much during these tough months.Between Brian’s confidence and ‘tough love’ and Javier’s cheerfulness and support, he was sure he’d quickly feel everything would turn out fine."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The sequels have happened, so the rating has changed. I didn't add more tags not to spoil it. I hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer: This story is fiction and does not in any way reflect on the real life people that share their names with these characters. It is also not intended to offend or disrespect and it exists simply because I find it really interesting to imagine how other people - potentially - live their lives._

It wasn’t very often that Yuzuru Hanyu traveled to a competition and there were no fans waiting at the airport. He remembered figure skating had still to get popular in Spain. So it made sense, even with all the Japanese fans that usually traveled to see him.

It felt good, though. Comfortable and normal and he was able to relax as he walked with his mother and Kikuchi-san and the rest of Team Japan through the airport and towards the bus waiting for them.

Once inside, he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He wanted to admire Barcelona. It wasn’t Javier’s beloved Madrid, but it was still part of his teammate’s home country. But he couldn’t yet.

The joy of making it to the Grand Prix Final had quickly given way to panic.

Would he be ready in time?

Would he make a fool of himself?

Would he be able to deal with sharing the ice with five other skaters several times throughout the event again?

Would he get over the fear he felt every time someone came near?

Was it worth getting there if he didn’t win?

Had he healed properly or did he risk injuring himself worse?

All those questions and more had been running through his head. Some had been mostly silenced by Brian after NHK. When he’d left Yuzu his training program and a written promise that with that, he would be ready. Brian’s firm confidence had done miracles towards calming him down. But some anxiety remained.

His mother and the entirety of Team Japan hovering over him and babying him and treating him like he was made of glass did not help.

He wanted - he needed - to get back to Brian. And Javi.

He’d missed Javi so much during these tough months.

Between Brian’s confidence and ‘tough love’ and Javier’s cheerfulness and support, he was sure he’d quickly feel everything would turn out fine.

However.

He opened his eyes as the bus came to a stop at their hotel.

He reminded himself that this was Javi’s first time competing at home and the first time Spain hosted a big skating event and it was thanks to Javi it had happened, so his teammate would be really busy and nervous - he’d been nervous ever since he’d first heard Barcelona would host the Grand Prix Final - and wouldn’t have as much time for him as usual. So he reset his expectations to a lower level. Even so, just being around Brian and Javi should help.

Or so he hoped.

~.~

Although he had worked really hard to hide it from everyone - including himself - Yuzuru had to admit, as he was unlacing his skates after the first practice of the event, that he was ever so slightly disappointed.

Of course, he’d known Javi would be busy. And stressed by all the media attention. But he hadn’t expected it to be quite like this.

He’d seen Javier a total of three times. And one of those had been during practice. And he’d only exchanged three words with him. His “Javi!”. And Javi’s “Yuzu! Hi!” And then someone had dragged him away. 

They hadn’t talked during practice, either. Javier had been either focused or lost in thought and Yuzuru hadn’t wanted to intrude.

Javier had also left the practice rink earlier. On top of it, rather than stressed by the media, he seemed to be enjoying it.

Yuzuru was starting to feel downright pouty. Despite also being happy for Javi.

It wasn’t until dinner that he and Javi were in the same room for a slightly longer time. Brian always insisted on team dinners and breakfasts when at events. He considered them good bonding experiences, to remind everyone that they were a team and could rely on each other.

However, with the special occasion of it being in Spain, he’d allowed this first dinner to turn a bit more… festive. As a consequence, Javier’s family joined them - as did Yuzu’s mother. 

Greetings flew back and forth and Yuzuru was startled by a tight hug from Javier’s mother - apparently she’d been worried about him after his accident and was happy to see he was doing well - but his contact with Javier remained minimal. In fact, he probably talked to Javier’s sister and father more than he did with Javier.

Upon finding out Javier’s father had learned to sharpen skate blades for his children’s sake, Yuzuru had been fascinated and had wanted to find out more about the process and how it was different from regular sharpening.

Laura was also very friendly and showed an interest in his costumes and Yuzuru had played translator between her and his mother on the topic, too.

Surprisingly, Yuzuru’s and Javier’s mothers didn’t seem to need any translators and they hit it off marvelously, through some secret mom language.

All in all, dinner was great, but as he returned to his room, Yuzuru couldn’t help but feel a bit lonely.

He sat on his bed and grabbed Pooh-san, kneading his face a bit while sighing.

He was startled by a knock on the door, but quickly got up to answer.

He was surprised to see Javier there.

“Javi?”

“Sorry, everything was so busy today, I didn’t even get to ask… how are you? Are you ok, do you still hurt?”

At the sight of his teammate’s genuine concern, Yuzuru felt a deluge of tears rise up rapidly and threaten to spill. He stepped aside and gestured for Javier to come in, because he really didn’t want to cry in the doorway.

“I’m ok. Still hurt a bit, but not much.”

“Oh, Yuzu!” Javi said, then walked closer, completely disregarding any notion of personal space, and wrapped his arms tightly and securely around Yuzu.

And suddenly, everything was right again. In Javi’s arms, Yuzu found peace again.

It was his third home, after all.

His first home was his family home in Sendai.

His second home was the ice rink. Any ice rink.

And then his third home was in Javi’s arms.

He couldn’t help it.

The smile.

Returning the hug just as tightly.

Resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

He couldn’t help any of it. He didn’t want to either.

Javi rested his cheek against Yuzu’s head.

“You’re so crazy. You were so crazy to skate like that. Brian was so crazy to let you!”

Yuzu shook his head and pulled back enough to look Javi in the eye.

“No, I’m happy I skate. If not, I would not be here.”

“I know you really want to keep your title, but…

Yuzu shook his head again.

“Is title, too, but more important!”

“More important?”

“It’s Barcelona! It’s Spain! I want come to Javi’s country!” Yuzu smiled.

Javi stared at him wide-eyed for a few moments, before he laughed and hugged Yuzu tightly again.

“You are so crazy but I love you!”

Yuzu’s heart skipped a bit at that, but he knew how Javi meant it. It still meant a lot to him, so he snuggled in the embrace.

“I miss Javi hugs…” he whispered after a while and felt Javi laugh.

“You miss just my hugs?”

Yuzu clung to his teammate more tightly. “No, I miss all of Javi!”

Another chuckle.

“I missed you, too. The Club feels much emptier without you.”

Yuzuru chuckled a bit as well.

But then, with relaxation, his walls also fell down and all the emotion he’d managed to keep at bay ever since he’d gotten up, bloodied and battered from the ice in Shanghai, came flooding out.

He let out a shaky breath as he tried to contain it and buried his face in Javi’s shirt.

“Yuzu?”

“I’m sorry. Can I just… few minutes…?” he whispered, tears already coming out.

“Yuzu… of course! Take all the time that you need!” Javi replied softly and held him tighter as it all burst out of him and he started sobbing again. Just like in the Kiss and Cry, only more. Worse. 

All the pain.

All the worries.

All the shame.

All the frustration.

All the fear.

All the need.

All the despair.

It all came flooding out of him.

It wasn’t pretty. But Javi held him tightly throughout it, caressing his head and his back. Whispering softly, comfortingly in his ear, though none of the words registered in Yuzu’s brain - they were probably in Spanish anyway.

Some time later, they were both laying down in bed and Yuzu honestly couldn’t remember how they got there. But as he lay snuggled into Javi’s side, with his head on his shoulder, he felt refreshed. For the first time in months, he didn’t feel like there were things he had to keep at bay, in order to enjoy life, anymore.

“Feeling better?” Javi whispered as his hand ran through Yuzu’s hair.

“Much. Thank you…”

“Anytime.” Javi smiled at him and he had to smile back, though he was sure he looked awful.

“It must have been really hard…”

“It was. But I made it and that most important thing.”

“Yes it is. You’re starting to sound like Brian.”

Yuzu giggled.

“Not sure Brian like that.”

“Who knows…”

“Now I can start again…”

“Yeah?” Javi smiled again and Yuzu nodded with a smile. “Did I have something to do with it?”

“Of course. I never show weak side of me to anyone else.”

“That is not weak. You are not weak. You’re probably the strongest person I know.”

Yuzu shook his head and blushed.

“You can deny it all you want. I won’t change my mind.”

“Javi just don’t know enough people.” Yuzu pouted.

“Oh, please! I know a lot more people than you do!”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do, Mr. Unsociable.”

“I know more people than Javi.”

“Is that in the same way you’re older than Brian?”

Yuzu punched Javi’s shoulder playfully.

“I understand wrong then. I understand right now.”

“I doubt it. But please explain, how do you know more people than me?”

“Letter.”

“What?”

“I get letter from many people. Especially after Sochi.”

“That doesn’t count.”

“Why not?”

“It’s just letters you’ve received, not people you’ve talked to.”

“But I reply. That sort of talk.”

“You replied?”

“Yes. Not to all yet, but many. While recover, reply to mail.”

Javi just stared at him again, before pulling him into a hug again.

“You are SO crazy!”

“But I know more people than you!”

“Nope. Still doesn’t count.”

“What? Why?”

“Because. It doesn’t count.”

“Javi!”

“Nope.”

“Javi!!”

“Nope.”

“JAVI!”

“Nope. And keep your voice down, it’s midnight and people will get the wrong idea if you’re screaming my name in the middle of the night.”

Yuzu blushed at that, though mostly because of thinking how much he’d enjoy that.

“It still count.” Yuzu mumbled.

Javi chuckled.

“No, it doesn’t. But you’re cute, so I’ll let you win.”

Outraged, Yuzu sat up and glared at his teammate.

“Don’t let me win! I win on my own!”

Javi chuckled again and pulled Yuzu back down.

“You always do in the rink!”

“Of course I do!”

They were both quiet for a few moments. Then…

“This time… if lose to Javi I don’t mind…”

“Yuzu… silly, of course you’ll mind.”

“Ok, maybe a bit, but… if Javi win in Spain, I more happy than sad.”

“Thank you. But don’t you let me win, either. If I win, I want to do it on merit.”

“Never let anyone win. Always do my best.”

“Thank you! Let’s both do our best!”

“Un.” Yuzu nodded and smiled, as he snuggled into his teammate’s body again.

He felt he really could do it, now and it felt great.

As he drifted off to sleep, he thought he might just make it to his 4th home: the middle step of the podium. As long as Javi was by his side...


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: This story is fiction and does not in any way reflect on the real life people that share their names with these characters. It is also not intended to offend or disrespect and it exists simply because I find it really interesting to imagine how other people - potentially - live their lives._

Javier stood in the dark, watching staff put together the podium ceremony props.

The first ever big skating event in Spain had safely come to an end.

And he was standing and waiting patiently to receive his medal.

His silver medal.

Yuzuru had won, again.

Javier did feel disappointed he hadn’t been able to put in a better performance and beat his teammate. That he hadn’t managed to give the Spanish crowd the result they’d hoped for.

He knew they loved Yuzu and were happy for him, but… still…

As the lights turned on and Yuzuru was called to the ice, he couldn’t help but smile, though.

Yuzu had won.

Despite all his struggles, despite barely any time to train, despite pain and tears - Javier would never forget Yuzuru crying in his arms on his first night in Barcelona - Yuzuru was now smiling brightly on the top step of the podium and cheering wildly with the crowd.

For him.

And suddenly, as he took to the ice, he didn’t care anymore.

He remembered the video of Yuzuru lying on his back on the ice, trying hard to breathe, blood running down his neck and he didn’t care anymore.

Seeing the same Yuzuru standing on the top step, smiling brightly and cheering and clapping for him, he didn’t care anymore.

Gold medals weren’t worth anything compared to that smile, that expression, that beautiful boy cheering for him when he should be mostly happy for himself.

The podium ceremony and subsequent greeting of the crowd were a blur. As was the press conference.

Javier found that the only thing he wanted was to be alone with Yuzu. To hug him again. To tell him how happy he honestly was for him.

They had hugged, of course.

Before the podium ceremony.

On the podium.

While waiting for the press conference to start.

They’d been hugging so much Javier could easily imagine all staffers eye rolling when seeing them approach each other.

But it wasn’t the same.

Javier could see Yuzuru was holding back on a lot of emotions. He wanted to provide him with the safe haven to let go.

Before he could say anything, though, Yuzuru was rushed off to do some Japanese interviews and he soon found himself alone, back at the hotel, in his room, a silver medal still around his neck.

He cursed silently. He’d been forced to leave Yuzu alone, behind, because he had to change before doing some casual interviews of his own.

At this rate, he wasn’t sure they’d even have a chance to see each other before gala practice the next day.

He took off his medal, frustrated again, and started taking off his costume - there hadn’t even been time for that - in order to take a shower and get ready.

He was about to take off his pants when there was a shy knock on his door. He hesitated for a moment, but then opened the door, topless as he was.

“Yuzu!”

“Hi… sorry, are you busy?”

“I… no. No, I’m not. Come in!” Javier said and concluded the interviewers could wait. Yuzu was more important.

As soon as Yuzu was inside and the door was closed, Javier wrapped his arms around him from behind.

“Javi…?”

“Sorry, been wanting to do this for a couple of hours now… I am so happy for you, Yuzu!”

“What? But… Javi…”

Javi shook his head. “No. I’m happy for you, please believe me. I know how hard this Grand Prix Series has been for you and I am so happy you won! Also, there could have been no better winner for the first Spanish skating event!”

“Javi better winner in Barcelona!”

“No. You are the best winner. Because you are the best.”

Yuzuru turned in his arms.

His eyes were bright with tears and a soft smile rested on his lips. His hands touched the sides of Javier’s face.

“ハビ、優しい...” Yuzuru murmured in Japanese and Javier was sure he’d heard that word before, but couldn’t remember what it meant.

It didn’t really matter.

Only Yuzuru mattered and he was so beautiful.

Warm and lean and soft despite his muscles, and radiant and so, so beautiful.

He pulled Yuzuru closer and, without thinking, he leaned in and kissed him.

Yuzuru froze for a second, before sighing and wrapping his arms around Javi’s neck, kissing back.

It was soft and sweet, lips on lips. Yuzuru’s lips gently caressing his own. His breath softly puffing against his cheek. His fingers playing with the hair at his nape.

After a few moments, Javi pulled back.

They were both quiet, just looking into each other’s eyes. Javier couldn’t help but lean in and taste Yuzuru’s lips again, but pulled away quickly.

“I have to shower and go do interviews…”

“Oh… OK…” Yuzuru said and it looked like he’d woken up from a dream as he prepared to step out of the embrace.

Javi refused to let him go.

“I know this is kind of… skipping 10 steps ahead, but… join me?”

Yuzuru’s eyes widened at that.

“I mean… not to do anything. I just… don’t want to leave you just yet. I don’t want to let you go just yet… And… well, we’ve seen each other naked before, so… umm…”

“Ok…” Yuzuru whispered and Javier stared at him. A small smile appeared on the younger man’s lips. “Will shower with you. But no sex.”

Javier blushed. Hearing Yuzuru say “sex” was so weird. 

“Of course! We only just kissed!”

Yuzuru smiled brightly and pecked him on the lips, then stepped away from the embrace and dragged Javier into the bathroom.

There, they undressed each other slowly. They’d still need their costumes, at other competitions. But also, taking it slowly seemed to be how they’d silently agreed to go about it. 

Slow felt right.

Well, aside from the fact that they were showering together just 10 minutes after they'd kissed for the first time. But that was a different issue.

When naked, they squeezed together into the shower cubicle, giggling at times as they brushed against each other in the space not really meant for two.

Javier picked up one of those tiny bars of soap and, after removing the wrapping, he started running it over Yuzuru’s soft skin.

He gently caressed bruised areas… so many bruised areas… one on his hip from his failed lutz earlier that night. Some ugly green-yellow ones on his ribs and thighs that he knew were from China. And various others from various falls. 

It felt like a sacrilege, to mar that beautiful skin like that.

His thoughts must have been visible on his face, because Yuzuru reached out and touched his face, making Javier meet his eyes.

“Is just bruise. Bruise go away.”

“I know…” Javier said with a sigh.

Yuzuru smiled and kissed him softly.

“I’m ok now.” Yuzuru whispered against his lips. “I promise.”

“Good.” Javier replied then wrapped his arms around his teammate and kissed him back. Much more deeply and passionately, tasting the inside of Yuzuru’s mouth and playing with his tongue.

It took a few minutes and a couple of stirrings until Yuzuru pulled away with a smile.

Javier knew his reputation for being late would be further cemented that day, but he couldn’t care. Especially when Yuzuru’s soaped up hands started gliding over his skin.

The touches were innocent. His shoulders, his back, his arms, his chest. He did get a little flutter when Yuzuru crouched down to wash his legs, but he didn’t see any point in hiding his reaction, since Yuzu had felt it - and upped the ante with his own - just a few minutes earlier.

But then, before he knew it, Yuzuru was standing behind him and wrapped arms around his waist kissing his shoulder, before his hand went there and Javier froze up.

Long fingers wrapped around his semi-erection and tugged casually.

“Yuzu…?”

“Yes?”

“You said no sex…”

“This not sex.”

Javier didn’t know how to answer that. Yuzuru’s fingers rubbing up and down didn’t help at all.

A bite on his shoulder brought him back.

“Can’t go to interview like this. But you late, so need help.”

Somehow, Javier understood, despite his fuzzy mind. He put his hand over Yuzuru’s and showed him how he liked it.

Soon, the champion had him squirming and moaning through a really intense orgasm.

As he came down from it, Yuzu kissed him and held him until he recovered completely.

Then, Yuzuru pushed him further under the spray and turned the water to mostly cold, which killed any lingering arousal and made Javier move much faster.

In less than a minute he strutted naked in his room and started putting on clothes. 

Yuzuru followed much more slowly, though he knew better than to tease Javier, so, he, too, got dressed.

When he was ready, Javier turned to Yuzuru, who was fully dressed in just his sweat suit and smiling at him, his costume over his arm. 

“Will you come again tonight?”

Yuzuru smiled and kissed him softly.

“Maybe…”

“Please! After tomorrow, I won’t see you again for a month!”

Yuzuru chuckled. “I come. But we have gala practice tomorrow. Must be careful.”

“Of course.” Javier replied, though he had no idea what exactly Yuzu meant. Then again, he didn’t really have any idea what he wanted, either.

“Ok, I go now. Javi should, too. Very late. See you later!”

“I’m going. See you later!”

Javier pulled him close for a last kiss before he could walk out the door, but then Yuzuru was gone and Javier allowed himself to freak out for just one second. 

He and Yuzu had gone from good-friends-who-hug-a-lot to kissing-and-giving-each-other-handjobs-in-the-shower… whatever they were. And Yuzuru had said no sex, like them having sex was the natural next step. And Javier guessed it was, but…

Shaking his head, he grabbed his phone and keys - and on a second thought his medal - and left for his interviews.

To his surprise, he was only 15 minutes late. Also, to his surprise he managed to complete the first one calmly, despite what had happened in his room.

Maybe that was a natural evolution of his relationship with Yuzu. It sure felt like the most natural thing in the world.

He smiled to himself, then focused on the next interview.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: This story is fiction and does not in any way reflect on the real life people that share their names with these characters. It is also not intended to offend or disrespect and it exists simply because I find it really interesting to imagine how other people - potentially - live their lives._

It was many hours later that Javier was lying in bed, naked and satisfied, with one, equally naked and hopefully equally satisfied Yuzuru glued to his side, head on his shoulder, fingers drawing random patterns on his chest.

They still hadn’t had sex. Or well, hadn’t had intercourse. 

Yuzuru had argued it might affect his skating - he wasn’t sure since he’d never done it - in the Gala and didn’t want to give the Spanish crowd a half-assed performance. It was hard to argue against that, so Javier had just kissed him.

They had done pretty much everything up to that, though.

Javier could honestly say he’d never imagined doing any of those things before. But as soon as he had Yuzuru naked on his back on his bed, the urge to taste every inch of that beautiful skin had been impossible to resist.

He’d hesitated a bit  _ down there _ , but even that he’d quickly gotten over because… Well, because even that part of Yuzuru was beautiful and cute and so full of energy.

For a virgin - which Yuzuru had admitted he was very casually; although he had made it clear he did know quite a bit of theory that he couldn't wait to put into practice - the younger man was very sensitive. Or maybe he was so sensitive because he was a virgin. Or maybe the two had nothing to do with each other. Either way, touching him, kissing him, licking him, biting him had been like a never ending joyride. Javier had taken so much pleasure out of simply making Yuzu react that he hadn’t even cared about having his gestures reciprocated.

Javier had also never imagined he’d one day have a man come in his mouth. He’d imagined even less that he’d like it.

Although he’d stuck to just the tip of Yuzu’s erection, liking and sucking and the occasional little nip, he’d still greatly enjoyed the sensation of Yuzu’s orgasm in his mouth and in his hands. Or perhaps the knowledge of it and that he’d brought it along. It had been such a turn on he’d almost come himself, untouched.

After several minutes in which Yuzu had tried to regain his normal breathing - and it took just long enough for the first signs of worry to take root in Javi’s head - he’d been pushed on his back and the younger man had crawled on top of him in a full body rub.

His mouth had found Javi’s again and they’d kissed, long and deep and Yuzu had seemed to love tasting himself on Javi’s tongue.

Wrapping his arms around the slim body on top of him, Javi hadn’t been able to understand why they hadn’t done this before.

It felt so right.

Yuzuru’s lips against his.

Yuzuru’s tongue in his mouth.

Yuzuru’s hands in his hair.

His own hands on that tiny waist.

Yuzuru’s naked skin sliding against his.

Yuzuru’s shockingly already reviving erection against his own.

“You’re insatiable…” Javi had groaned into the kiss.

“What is… insatiable?”

“It means you can’t get enough.”

“Enough of Javi? Never.”

The tone of that had given Javier shivers down his spine.

With another groan, he’d rolled them around so he was on top of Yuzu again, tangling their legs and trying to get a nice grinding rhythm.

Yuzu had let him, throwing his head back and allowing Javi to kiss and bite up and down that amazingly long neck. But just a couple of minutes later, Javi had suddenly found himself on his back again.

He would seriously have to try not to forget how strong Yuzu actually was, despite his deceptive shape.

Next, a tornado of kisses, nibbles, nips, licks and barely there touches had descended upon his body, starting with his neck and slowly heading South.

He’d known Yuzu was even less experienced on the oral front. The young man had told him he’d never even received any before tonight. Let alone give any.

It hadn’t seemed to matter, though, when he’d poured in the same kind of focus, determination and passion into it that he did with pretty much everything he ever did.

Gasping under the assault of a focused Yuzu who’d seemed determined to give him a slightly bigger death or alternatively suck his very soul out through his dick, Javi had thought that if Yuzu had felt even half as good as this, he could feel satisfied with his first performance. There was no beating Yuzu when he was like this. Not even in bed.

Javi had actually moaned loudly as he came hard after way too little time, although he couldn’t remember another time when he’d done so.

Like himself, Yuzu had had him come in his mouth.

Javi had had girlfriends who would have never accepted that. And he’d been ok with it, because it was such a porn movie like thing.

But he couldn’t put in words how intimate it felt, in both the giving and receiving positions.

If his body had been capable of it, he probably would have come again instantly at the sight of Yuzu gently licking and sucking the head of his rapidly softening cock, paying loving attention to cleaning and soothing it, before letting it go, looking up at Javi and, with the naughtiest grin ever, licking his lips, like he’d just had the best dessert ever.

“ハビ、美味しい~”

In that instant, Javi had been happy this wasn’t anime, or he’d have painted the room red with his nosebleed.

Instead he’d pulled a chuckling Yuzu up and kissed him like he’d been kissed earlier. Tasting himself in Yuzu’s mouth. 

That had been just a few minutes earlier.

Now they were cuddled up in bed, Yuzu playing with the hairs on his chest. His moves were growing slower and Javi could tell he was starting to drift off.

Sleep was probably a good idea, but a part of him thought they should probably talk about this a little.

“Yuzu…” he started, but his phone started ringing on the nightstand, startling both of them.

Yuzu lifted himself up on his elbows as Javi reached for the phone, frowning.

It was 2am, who would call at such a time? Most people he knew were currently in the same timezone. Could something have happened?  


His blood froze for a moment before he saw the name flashing on the display. He groaned to himself in relief, before accepting the call.

“Miki you scare me! It’s middle of the night here!”

“I know!” the chuckling voice of the Japanese World Champion resounded. “I thought you might be celebrating.”

“Celebrating?”

“Wow... is being around Yuzu rubbing off on you? Silver is still worth celebrating, Javi!”

At the mention of Yuzu, Javi became aware of the other trying to untangle himself from the sheets and get up, face hidden and shoulders tense.

Javi sat up, wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him back against his body, turning on his side and spooning him. He leaned his head against Yuzu, hoping the other could hear the whole conversation. He didn’t want any misunderstandings…

“You say that like it’s a bad thing to have Yuzu’s ambition rub off on me!”

“Well, no, it’s not, but… he’s ambitious to the point where he can’t enjoy anything less than perfect and that’s kind of sad.”

Javi felt the young man go slack in his arms. He’d heard. In comfort, Javi placed a small kiss on his shoulder.

“But anyway, Himawari and I just wanted to say congratulations!”

Javi heard a child voice mumbling something in the background that was probably おめでとう.

He smiled against Yuzu’s skin.

“ありがとう~” he replied and heard Miki chuckle.

“Oh, are you still coming over for Christmas?”

Yuzuru went rigid in his arms again and he started gently rubbing his super hard abs with his hand, his arm still holding him close.

“Is that really ok?”

“Of course. My parents can’t wait to meet you and Himawari!”

Javier had to tighten his hold as Yuzuru started squirming, trying to get away.

Shit.

“But… I have to tell you something first.” Javi gritted into the phone, having a hard time fighting Yuzu with just one arm.

“What is it?”

“I’ve found someone.” Yuzuru immediately went still at that. 

“Someone?”

“A lover. I have a lover now. So that’ll be just as friends. I’ll make it clear to my parents, too.”

“Oh… ok. Congratulations! But is it really ok, then? I don’t…”

“It’s ok. I promised I’d help give Himawari some family experiences. And you’re still my friend. I’m not going to stop being friends just because I have a lover.”

“Thank you, Javi! You’ll have to introduce me so I can thank your lover, too!”

“My lover can hear you.”

“You put me on speaker? That’s rude!”

“Not speaker. You speak loudly enough that I don’t need speaker.”

“Rude!” she said, but was laughing. “So… is your lover someone I know?”

“Yes.”

“Who?”

“Can’t tell you yet. We haven’t talked about it.”

“You should have probably talked before speaking to you…”

“It’s not my fault you’re calling at 2am on the morning!”

“And yet you were awake! Why were you and your lover awake at 2am, Javi?” Miki asked and the teasing tone was easily audible.

Javi rolled his eyes.

“I’m hanging up. It’s late and we have Gala practice tomorrow.”

Miki chuckled.

“Ok. Congratulations again, Javi! Both for medal and relationship. We’ll talk again soon. Good night!”

“Thank you!”

Then, right before the call disconnected, a laughing “Say hello to Yuzu from me!”

Javi frowned at that, because Yuzu and Miki weren’t close, before it dawned on him that Miki had probably guessed who his lover is.

Shaking his head, he put his phone away and focused his attention on the young champion in his arms. Who was quiet and still tense and unresponsive.

“Yuzu…? I’m sorry, I…”

A big sigh interrupted him.

“ハビのバカ！” Yuzu said, though sounding more tired than annoyed.

But then he pulled away again and got up from the bed and went to the bathroom.

Surprised at being called stupid, Javi let him go and it was only after the bathroom door closed that he jumped out of bed and followed Yuzu.

Only to freeze as he opened the door to see Yuzu standing in front of the toilet, holding himself in position…

The Japanese man raised an eyebrow.

“Want watch?”

Javi blushed hard, shook his head and walked out again.

He heard the sound of liquid hitting water and porcelain as soon as the door closed and he blushed again, feeling quite idiotic indeed.

He moved to sit on the bed as he waited for Yuzu to come out. He felt like picking up his phone for distraction, but he knew it’d be a bad idea.

Yuzu didn’t take long.

He casually walked back in and sat cross legged on the bed next to Javi.

“I’m sorry about that.” Javi started.

“About what?”

“That whole thing. I should have talked to you about it before…”

Yuzu shrugged.

“Like Javi say, couldn’t know Miki-san call.”

“Yeah… but still. I shouldn’t have told her anything without talking to you.”

“I don’t mind if Javi tell people.”

Javi didn’t know if to believe him, when he spoke of it as if it was completely unimportant.

“I don’t know if I do. But Miki had to know I have someone. She probably realized it’s you, but…”

“Is ok. Miki-san know I like Javi.”

“What?”

Yuzu shrugged. “Hear me tell Kana once.”

“... You told Kanako you like me?”

A nod.

“When? And why her and not me?”

“Javi have girlfriend. Why tell?”

“...”

“Miki-san hear, but very nice. Promise not tell anyone.”

“I see…”

A few moments of silence passed, then Javi took a deep breath and faced his new lover.

“About Miki and me. We’re not boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“...”

“We’re just friends… with occasional benefits…” Javi said and wondered if Yuzu knew what that meant.

His face was blank.

“Friends with benefits means…”

“I know what means.” Yuzu interrupted.

“You do?”

Yuzu rolled his eyes.

“It mean you have sex.”

“Err… yeah, that’s it. Anyway, Miki needed to know so she knows the benefits part isn’t going to happen anymore.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why?”

“Why stop benefits?”

“Because… I’m with you now. Am I not? Yuzu, I’m sorry if I misunderstood this, but… you do want a relationship right?”

“I do.”

“Then… how could you think I’d still have sex with Miki? I’m not a cheater, you know!”

“But I’m man and Miki-san is woman. And Javi like both. So is ok, benefits.”

“Yuzu…”

“Just… tell me. When want have sex with Miki-san, tell me. And is ok.”

“Yuzu! I don’t want to have sex with Miki. I don’t want anyone but you right now. Ok?”

Yuzuru finally met his eyes and Javi could see he was actually relieved.

Pulling him close for a hug, Javi hid his surprise at seeing the Absolute Champion of Figure Skating look insecure.

Pulling back, Javier cupped his face and poured all his feelings into a kiss.

The words wanted to come out really badly, but Javi held them back.

It was too soon, too sudden.

Even though that felt like the truest thought he’d ever had.

It was way too soon to tell Yuzuru he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turned out a bit weird and different from planned... There might be more, but no promises at this point. ^_^


End file.
